How I Love You
by s. du jour
Summary: A series of Twilight drabbles that revolve around the theme of the unhealthy relationship between Edward and Bella. Some are canon-based, some not. I completely creeped myself out by writing this, and so am not doing any more of these.
1. Watch Her Sleeping

**(101 words.)**

* * *

_I shouldn't be here. I don't belong in her world. _

She looks so innocent as she sleeps. A mere child. She moans, turns over. Watching her, I become human again.

Just for an instant, but it's long enough. And the moment changes me.

This girl is a gift to me, and now I _need_ her, need her desperately. She'll have to be mine, no matter what happens. I couldn't stand it any other way.

Perhaps this is what love feels like—what I feel now is all-consuming, over-powering; jealous and heady, even to a vampire with a heart of cold stone.


	2. The Pact

**(100 words)

* * *

**

He kisses me deeply; I struggle. The clock strikes noon. _We'll stay together forever._

He steps into the sunlight and becomes a living diamond; I stay the same. He pulls me with him; his eyes are closed. _You don't have to be afraid._

We're in the midst of a scarlet ocean, the colour of life, passion, pain. Only I, with my eyes open, see the shadows advance.

They snatch us backwards into secrecy. Then— purest pain. It becomes everything I've ever known.

He echoes my scream.


	3. Plans

**(99 words)

* * *

**

She looks at him every so often. Shy. Admiring. Curious.

She's not the only one.

She is beautiful. Her face is in everybody's thoughts; he can't help but see her, all day long.

Her fragrance excites him as she walks by. It frustrates him.

He's been hungry, starving, for so long. Nothing can compare to the taste of fresh blood—_her _blood. That exquisite scent...

The clouds shift, hinting at the existence of the sun. There's not much time.

The girl could have seen the glint in his yellow eyes, if only she'd been watching carefully.

But she wasn't.


	4. What's Your Definition of Beauty?

**(100 words)**

* * *

_You're beautiful. _His lips traced a path from her jawline and down, down her neck to the edge of her shoulder, nudging the collar of her shirt further open.

_Such pale, clear skin..._ He thought the words, lived them, breathed them. _That scent... _

She gasped at his touch and kissed him back with as much pressure as a mere human possibly could. So beautifully breakable, impulsive; nothing to his steel.

He drew back, stared at her closely, memorised everything about her. He held her with his eyes.

He knew then: he was a beautiful god, delaying her time to die.


	5. Isolation

**(99 words)**

* * *

It always astounded him how she could want anybody or anything else; how she could think that those human friends of hers were even worth the time of day.

But the wolves were the worst. They presented an attraction, an opportunity of escape from daily life. And his rival was among them. He had to take increasing steps to make sure she didn't leave, didn't get hurt, wasn't influenced.

It had taken some convincing, but thankfully, she'd seen the truth of it, and stayed with him only. Just them, in their own private world. He loved her so much.


	6. Let Me Retell You Our Story

**(200 words)**

**

* * *

**

**I**

I can't stay away from you, though I know I should. Can't stop thinking about you. I need to be with you, day and night, whatever it takes. At night I watch you, imagining possibilities...

It's all your fault, you know. You're too tempting. And you're out there all alone and you need me to protect you. I love you. You're my life now. I need you. I couldn't live without you.

I want you. But you mustn't want me, not too much, not at all. I'm bad for you. Stay away from me.

(I still love you. Stay.)

**II **

You've stayed with me, and you got hurt. You're so foolish. And I've told you this a thousand times, but you don't listen to me. I love you too much to let you be hurt anymore. I have to take this into my own hands, because you _won't see sense_!

So now I have to go. I don't want you. Don't get into trouble while I'm gone. I'm not coming back.

And you've found me again. You knew.

Understand, I had to lie. I tried to protect you from myself. But I'm back now.

(Like I said, I couldn't stay away...)

* * *

**And thus this collection of drabbles comes to a close, with what is hopefully a fitting finale. Churning out so much dark stuff at such a rate was freaking me out too much to continue. And by now, I think I've made my point. So remember, kids, Edward/Bella is creepy, and have a merry Christmas!**


End file.
